La Única en la que un día decidí confiar
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Pequeño shot de una tarde en la vida de Tom Ryddle cuando se encontraba en el orfanato.


"**La Única en la que un día decidí confiar.**"

Llevaba siete años viviendo en el mismo lugar, quienes le habían dado el don de la vida, lo habían abandonado a su suerte en un mugroso orfanato. Creció viendo como cada uno de los niños que entraron junto con él iban siendo adoptados. Nunca había tenido un amigo ni siquiera mostró interés alguno en compartir con los demás niños que allí estaban, prefería estar solo, comía, jugaba y hacia cualquier cosa solo. Todos lo consideraban un bicho raro, por lo que nadie se le acercaba, con la única persona que Tom Ryddle tenía trato era con la directora, los profesores y los cuidadores, aunque solo cuando realmente era necesario. Él sabia que todos allá dentro consideraban que el no era normal, pensaba que no debería estar allí en un lugar que no encajaba. Tenía la sensación de que venia de otro mundo, un mundo maravilloso, donde existía la magia, donde se podía hacer lo que uno quisiera.

Alguna vez quiso compartir con alguien lo que creía, pero estaba seguro de que si llegaba a comentarlo lo mandaría directamente a un loquero, aunque pensaba que haber estado allá hubiera sido mas fácil, porque así no tendría que soportar el ver como día a día un niño encontraba una familia que le iba a dar amor, cariño y protección. Algo que el secretamente deseaba como cualquier niño en el mundo, muchas noches cuando nadie lo veía, lloraba pidiéndole a una estrella que algún día, él también encontrara el amor de unos padres.

Cierto día se encontraba solo como de costumbre, cuando una niña rubia de cabellos rizados tímidamente se le acercó:

-Hola- saludó la pequeña.

-Hola- respondió él, realmente sorprendido porque la niña haya tenido el valor de acercarse.

-Me llamo Marie- le dijo la pequeña.

-Yo Tom- contestó él.

-Me preguntaba- la pequeña se sonrojó- si, ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?- Tom se quedo sin palabras no sabia que decir.

-Este, yo- tartamudeó- bueno si tu quieres, creo que no tengo ningún problema- logró articular.

-¡Vamos! Conozco un lugar muy divertido.

La pequeña lo tomó de la mano y se fueron corriendo a lo que era el patio del orfanato donde todas las tardes sacaban a los niños a compartir -entre ellos. Para Tom esa era la hora del día que mas odiaba, era cuando todos los niños corrían felices de un lado a otro, atormentándolo.

-¿Porque me traes acá?- preguntó Tom con una actitud muy arrogante que intimidó a la pequeña Marie.

-Porque se supone que aquí se juega- le contestó la niña algo confundida por la hostilidad de Tom.

-Pero a mi no me gusta. ¿Sabes? Cambié de opinión, ya no quiero jugar.

-Oh, bueno si eso es lo que quieres- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó algo triste porque Tom no quería jugar.

-Quiero volver a mi habitación.

-Bueno esta bien, ¿hay algún problema si te acompaño?

-No.

Se fueron a la habitación de Tom. Marie no quería apartarse de Tom, quería convertirse en su amiga, ella sabia que estar solo era realmente triste, le molestaba mucho la actitud que tenían sus demás compañeros con Tom, no era justo, todos estaban ahí por la misma razón, aunque a diferencia de Tom, ella si había conocido a sus padres. Estaban en silencio, Tom miraba al cielo algo incomodo por la presencia de Marie, y ella lo miraba a él:

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó la pequeña- Tom la miró suspicazmente, pensó en decirle que eso no era su problema, pero eso no iba a ser cortés y quizás la niña podría acusarlo, y entonces lo castigarían, estaba seguro de no querer eso.

-Mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací- contestó.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Yo, si conocí a mis padres, pero- a Marie se le hicieron agua los ojos. Tom no quería que se pusiera a llorar, creerían que el le habría hecho algo.

-Si, no quieres hablar de ello, no lo hagas- la animó Tom.

-No, no es eso, es que bueno ellos no me abandonaron, yo decidí escapar, es que me maltrataban mucho- le confió.

-Ah, este yo, bueno no se que decir, al parecer ya no se sabe que creer de las personas en este mundo- Se quedó observando como Marie luchaba por contener las lagrimas. Decidió que si ella le estaba contando esas cosas, podría compartir con ella, lo que el creía de la magia y todas esas cosas. Se arriesgo y le contó de sus sueños, los animales asombrosos que en ellos aparecían. La pequeña escucho atentamente pero vio algo en la cara de Tom que comenzaba asustarla, él narraba la historia casi con honor, ella no podía creer nada de eso, parecía que Tom estaba realmente loco, de un momento a otro la niña se paro de la silla donde estaba sentada y comenzó a gritarle:

-¡Estás loco! Esas cosas que dices realmente no existen. Todos tienen razón eres un bicho raro. ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo nunca mas en mi vida- la pequeña salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Tom realmente confundido, nunca entendería a las personas.

Él sabia que nunca debía haber contado lo que creía pero era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, nunca pensó que esa pequeña que había tenido el valor de hablar con él, le fuera a salir con aquella patada.

Por eso a partir de ese momento se juró que nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie, que la única persona en la que creería seria en él y solo él.

* * *

**Bueno, esta idea estuvo rondando en mi cabezita hace días pero no me había dado chance de plasmarla.**

**Quise mostrar un lado de Voldemort donde alguna vez quiso ser amado como todo niño. **

**Ojala les guste. Si no acepto tomatazos xD**

**Gracias a Liritagnes y Asuka Potter por apoyarme.**

**Besos.**


End file.
